


Леденец

by MiceLoveCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Смокер и Ташиги вместе встречают Рождество. Смокер терпеть не может этот праздник, а Ташиги пытается заставить его надеть костюм Санта-Клауса.
Relationships: Smoker/Tashigi (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Леденец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy cane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034943) by [Haru D Nae (Anaelita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae). 



Смокер никогда не был поклонником Рождества или любого другого праздника, связанного с окончанием года. Ему казалось, что подобные праздники — лишь предлог для огромной траты денег и времяпровождения с раздражающей роднёй за столом с неоправданным избытком различной еды. Поэтому в этом году мужчина был рад, что убедил свою девушку провести праздник вдвоём и по-простому.

Впрочем, Ташиги всё равно настояла на том, что необходимо украсить ёлку и приготовить вкусную еду, которой впоследствии придётся питаться в течение следующих двух-трёх дней. И ещё одежда… Ташиги заявила, что им обоим нужно нарядиться в праздничные костюмы, и Смокеру в голову тут же пришли мысли об уродливых вязаных свитерах с оленями и Санта-Клаусом. Он доверял вкусу возлюбленной, но добровольно надевать рождественскую одежду…

Вот почему двадцать четвёртого декабря, когда в камине горел огонь, большая часть ужина была приготовлена, а Ташиги ушла в ванную, чтобы навести красоту, Смокер ни в какую не хотел даже заглядывать в пакет с одеждой, который его возлюбленная специально оставила на кровати. Тем не менее, любопытство взяло верх над ним, и он открыл пакет.

Она издевается? Костюм Санты? Ни за что на свете он это на себя не наденет. Смокер с отвращением смотрел на красную ткань, чувствуя себя оскорблённым, и не понимал, о чём думала Ташиги, когда выбирала это. Она действительно ожидала, что он согласится напялить такое? Или хотела его позлить? В любом случае, он и вправду злился и не желал превращать себя в рождественское посмешище.

Сидя на краю кровати, он ждал, когда возлюбленная закончит свои дела в ванной — это не должно было занять много времени, потому что звука воды давно уже не было слышно — чтобы серьёзно поговорить с ней об этом маскараде. Однако стоило двери открыться, и Смокер потерял дар речи.

На Ташиги было надето обтягивающее красное платье, идеально облегающее все её прелести, с белым мехом вокруг обнажённых плеч. Чёрные ботинки как влитые сидели на её бледных стройных ногах, а волосы были собраны в хвост и украшены красными цветами. Ташиги выглядела потрясающе, и теперь Рождество не казалось Смокеру таким ужасным. Ташиги улыбнулась и произнесла:

— В твоём распоряжении.

Она имела в виду ванную комнату, а, возможно, предлагала кое-что поинтереснее… однако Смокер, хмыкнув и забыв о своём раздражении и нелепом костюме, отправился в душ. Закрыв за собой дверь, он задался вопросом, как не выглядеть идиотом в этом красном одеянии. Он разделся, включил воду и ступил под тёплые струи, чувствуя, как вода приятно стекает по его телу. И, кажется, догадался, как пройти это рождественское «испытание». Хорошо, что он не брился несколько дней...

***

Ташиги вытащила индейку из духовки. Ей всегда нравилось ощущать дух Рождества, но в этом году всё было немного по-другому — романтическая ночь вместо семейных посиделок. Возможно, она перегнула палку с предложением переодеться в костюмы, поэтому ожидала услышать жалобы и ворчание Смокера, но пока что он, видимо, находился в ванной, потому всё было тихо. Услышав шаги на лестнице, но не увидев возлюбленного, Ташиги прошла в гостиную, где он уже сидел на диване напротив камина.

Смокер надел свой костюм. Ну, по крайней мере, его часть. На нём были красные штаны и чёрные сапоги, а также расстёгнутая куртка, под которой как обычно не было рубашки. Лёгкая небритость делала его похожим скорее на «плохого Санту», и Ташиги затаила дыхание, когда он произнёс низким сексуальным голосом:

— Хочешь получить свой рождественский леденец?


End file.
